Burning Desire
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: Sheldon is homeless, and is taken in by his ex-girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Burning Desire.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Leonard gunned the engine, heading for North Los Robles Avenue, praying to any deity who would listen, that the traffic lights would be in their favor, Sheldon leaning forward in his seat, as though stretching for each stop line.

Finally swinging into the avenue, Leonard pulled up behind a fire appliance, opening the door as soon as the wheels stopped turning.

Leaping from the drivers seat, he ran to the nearest fireman, announcing "4A is our apartment. Is the fire out?"

The fireman gave him a reassuring nod, "Yes, it's out. We're just packing away our equipment. You can go up and take a look".

Trudging up the stairs, they passed several firemen coming down. Reaching the fourth floor landing, Penny met them, giving them a sad smile, before reassuring "At least nobody was home".

Stepping through the doorway, treading on the shattered remains of their front door, Sheldon and Leonard flinched at the smell of smoke, and the wet mess of their belongings.

Sheldon looked crestfallen, "What a mess!". Penny stroked his arm, reassuring him "Just be grateful nobody got hurt".

For a moment Sheldon looked a bit less upset, then he closed his eyes. "Oh no" he moaned, "My comic books. They were priceless and irreplaceable".

Sitting on Penny's couch, Sheldon sipped at his Chamomile Tea, his mind numb, then there was a knock at the door.

The instant Penny opened it, Amy burst in, a look of relief crossing her face, as she saw Sheldon. "Thank God" she blurted out, "You're alive".

"Of course I'm alive" Sheldon confirmed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I haven't seen you all day" Amy replied, "and when the receptionist told me Leonard had left, because of a fire at home, I was scared you were in it".

Sheldon looked surprised, "You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried about you" she confirmed, "You think because we're no longer together, I stopped caring about you?"

Sheldon shrugged, and Amy went on, "Sheldon, of course I care. I didn't stop caring, just because we split up?"

Standing in the doorway, Amy surveyed the damage. "That's quite a mess".

Turning to Sheldon, she asked "Do you have anywhere to stay?", but Sheldon just stared at the burnt out sitting room.

Taking him by the hand, Amy flashed him a gentle smile, and declared "Come on. You can stay with me tonight".

Leading him toward the stairs, Amy saw Penny wink at her, and gave Penny a stern look, that warned ' _don't you dare say a word'_.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sitting on the couch, Sheldon considered his cup of tea, holding it between his hands, then, raising his head, asked "What if it's my fault?"

"I highly doubt it" Amy replied, reassuringly, "You are always meticulous with your safety procedures and checks".

"I was" he confirmed, "but recently, I've been slipping".

"Why?" Amy asked, then, spotting the look he gave her, she continued, "OK, forget I asked". Flicking off the TV, which neither of them was really watching, she commented "You look tired. Maybe you should get some sleep?"

Sheldon looked around the apartment, "Where? This couch is far too small for me to sleep on".

At times Amy found his naivety endearing, but other times, it was annoying. "With me, of course".

"Really?" he replied, his eyes widening, "we're sleeping in the same bed?"

"Needs must" Amy confirmed, "but don't get any ideas. This **does not** mean we are back together. Understood?"

Giving her a grateful smile, and a slight nod, he began to thank her, then he paused, "Amy, I haven't got any pajamas".

"It's OK" she assured him, "I have a pair you can borrow".

Sheldon looked uncomfortable, "You want me to wear your pajamas?" "It's either that" she replied with a grin, "or you sleep naked".

For a moment, he weighed up the options, then he confirmed "I'll take the pajamas".

"OK" she smiled, "Now go get a shower, while I tidy away".

Getting up from the couch and turning toward the bathroom, he murmured "Thank you Amy".

Washing the dishes, Amy's mind wandered back to the make out session that triggered the break. That final kiss was amazing, and she longed to repeat it, but then she remembered Sheldon's Flash comment, immediately afterwards. Nothing had changed, and she was determined it had to, before she would even consider getting back together with him.

Opening the top drawer of her dresser, she took out her one and only pair of pajamas, shook them out and knocked on the bathroom door, calling "Sheldon, are you decent?"

There was a brief pause, then his voice called back "Yes, you can come in". Briefly glancing at his bare chest, she let her eyes flick over his taut stomach, above the bath towel. Handing him the pajamas, she instructed him "Here, you can get changed in the bedroom, while I'm showering".

Having dried herself, she slipped into her nightgown, then, still toweling her hair, entered the bedroom, to find Sheldon already in bed.

Slipping into bed, she asked "How did you know I sleep on the left?" With a grin, he confirmed "The alarm clock is on that side, so it seemed a reasonable assumption".

"Well spotted" she smiled, "Now some rules. That side of the bed is yours, this side is mine. In Star Trek speak, do not, **under any circumstances** , cross the neutral zone. Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding, Sheldon confirmed "Crystal clear". Turning her back, Amy wished him "Goodnight Sheldon".

Sheldon replied "Goodnight Amy, and thank you again, for taking me in".

Taking a deep relaxing breath, snuggling under the duvet, she smiled to herself, closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to take her.

Hearing Amy's breathing slow, Sheldon realized she was slipping into sleep, but, knowing the woman he loved, correction, not just loved, but adored, even worshiped, was less than two feet away, he couldn't manage to do the same. Laying there, he made a decision. He would change. He would become the attentive, considerate, caring, loving man that Amy craved and, he now realized, deserved.

The decision made, he relaxed his breathing, matching it with Amy's, and slipped into a deep, refreshing sleep.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was too warm, and he felt constricted. Something was resting on his leg, and the pressure was dragging him from sleep. Blinking one eye open, he panicked. He'd broken the rules, and crossed the neutral zone.

Laying there, he searched his mind for a way to get back to his side, without waking Amy, then he realized, it wasn't him that had moved, it was Amy.

He was still on his back, on his side of the bed, while Amy was laying on her side, facing him, her soft warm body pressing against him, her head on his left shoulder, her left arm across his chest, and her left leg over his.

Inhaling through his nose, he smelled cherries and, defying him, his body reacted to the arousing scent. Feeling himself hardening against Amy's thigh, he willed himself to relax, then, to his horror, he felt her rouse.

Blinking one eye open, she accused "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's not me" he replied defensively, "you're the one who moved".

Opening the other eye and glancing around the half lit room, she apologized "Sorry", then began to roll away, only to stop. Murmuring "Oh, what the hell", she snuggled back against him, tightened her arm around his chest, and slipped back to sleep.

Laying there, staring into the half light, still willing his arousal to reduce, Sheldon smiled and gently wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her a little closer. Kissing her hair, he slipped back to sleep.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Rolling over, Amy expected to feel Sheldon next to her, but all she rolled into was an empty space, still slightly warm.

Slipping her legs over the edge of the bed, she sat up and immediately heard a kettle whistling.

Pulling on her dressing gown, she opened her bedroom door and walked down the hallway, smelling cooking.

"You didn't have to make breakfast" she announced, as she entered the living room.

Sheldon smiled, "It's the least I could do". Picking up a cup of tea, Amy glanced over Sheldon's shoulder, at the omelet he was cooking. "it's Saturday" she observed, "Isn't it cereal on a Saturday?"

With a shrug, he replied "I felt like having a change, but I can make you cereal, if you prefer?"

Sitting at the counter and taking a swig of her tea, she assured him "No, omelets are fine".

After breakfast, Sheldon excused himself, and went to the bedroom, to make a phone call.

Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her tea, Amy could hear his voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

After a few minutes, she heard his voice rise in volume, then he stopped speaking.

A couple of minutes later, Sheldon returned to the living room, a worried and confused look on his face. "They say I have no insurance".

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sheldon Cooper, the most organized and careful man she'd ever known, being uninsured?

Giving him a quizzical look, she asked "You have no insurance?"

Sheldon looked offended. "Of course I have, but they say there's no record of it".

"Can't you fax them a copy of the insurance policy?"

"I would" he confirmed, "but it was in the apartment. They're going to investigate, but not till Monday".

Amy gave him a resigned shrug, "Then I guess you're staying here, for at least another two nights. I'd better take you shopping, for some fresh clothes".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Idly pushing his shopping cart around the aisles, Sheldon randomly picked items of the shelf, taking little or no notice of his choices, dropping in pajamas, pants, underpants, T-shirts, socks and a jacket. Amy was starting to get worried. His usual excitement at shopping was gone.

On the way back to the car, he stopped at an ATM, and withdrew his daily limit.

They drove back to Amy's apartment, in almost complete silence.

Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping their teas, Sheldon took out his wallet, counted out a handful of cash, and put it on the table in front of Amy.

Giving him a questioning look, she asked "What's this for?

Shrugging, he replied "Rent, food, whatever".

"I don't want your money" she assured him, "you're my guest, and I like having…". She bit her lip, but it was too late, she'd said it.

Giving a half smile, he asked "You like having me here?"

Amy nodded, "Yes".

"I'm so glad this is over" he grinned, his hand reaching across the table toward hers, "and I promise, I won't ever again…", but Amy cut him off, "Sheldon, this doesn't mean we're back together. Nothing has changed, and it has to, if we're to be a couple again".

The grin fell from his face, and, for a long moment, he seemed distant, then he looked her in the face.

"Name it" he said. Taking a breath, he went on, "name it, and I'll do it".

"What do you mean" she asked, "name it?"

"Whatever you want" he declared, "you want to me to live here? I'll do it. You want coitus?, marriage?". He shrugged, "I'll do it. I miss you so much, and I'll do **anything** to get you back".

His offer was tempting, but she couldn't agree to it. She couldn't use his loneliness against him like that, have him force himself to do things she knew he wasn't comfortable with. Besides, their problems were far more than just physical and geographical.

"No Sheldon, that's not the way to do it".

He gave her a puzzled look, "But I thought you wanted those things?"

"I do" she confirmed, "but you don't. You must want them too, or it won't work".

With a trembling lip, a despondent look on his face, he asked "So, are we finished for good?"

"That's really up to you" she informed him, "I can't go on like we used to, with you taking me for granted".

For the first time in his life, he was completely lost, and unsure of what to do.

He knew he had to admit something, he'd never before admitted to Amy.

Taking a deep breath, he held it, then released it. "Amy" he began falteringly, "It's not easy for me to say this, but, please help me to change".

She was more proud of him in that moment, than she'd ever been. She knew that admitting he needed help, from anyone, was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"I'll help you" she assured him, "but it's not going to be easy. There's a lifetime of behavioral habits to overcome".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Taking a sip of her tea, Amy set out her vision of their task.

"I see this as three distinct sections" she explained.

"Section one is listening and responding, by which I mean, **actually listening** to what the other person is saying, without interrupting, and giving a meaningful response, to what's been said. It's also about, giving the other person your undivided attention".

After the last sentence, she saw him cringe, and she knew he was thinking about their distracted make out session.

"Section two is politeness and compliments". With a smile, she explained, "it's not always a good thing to be ruthlessly honest. Sometimes, you need to reign in the honesty, and give a compliment instead, even if you don't feel it is justified".

She hesitated, before going onto the third one. She knew this was the big one, the one that would make Sheldon feel the most uncomfortable.

"Section three" she said, looking him in the eyes, "is physical contact and intimacy".

Seeing his back stiffen, she gave him a moment, before going on. "I know it's an uncomfortable subject for you, but it has been five years, and intimacy is a necessary part, of a healthy relationship".

She paused, giving him time for it to sink in, then she went on, "and it goes back to what I said in section one, about giving your undivided attention".

She took a drink of her tea, giving him a few moments to analyze what she'd said, then she asked "Any questions? Comments?"

"Yes" he replied, "regarding section one, I don't interrupt you".

"True" she confirmed, "but you do interrupt the others".

"OK" he replied, "point taken. As for section two, I'm a terrible liar, so they'll know my compliments aren't sincere".

"We'll work on that" she assured him, "anything you want to say about section three?"

"Yes" he replied, "intimacy is a mystery to me. It's not that I don't **want** to do it, but rather, that I don't know how. I have no experience of it".

"Neither have I" she confirmed with a reassuring smile, "That's the beauty of it. We'll learn together".

"OK" he confirmed, "I agree, and thank you".

"There you go" she smiled, "section two, 'politeness'. Shall we begin?"

Sheldon nodded. With a swallow, he confirmed "OK, yes".

Taking his hand, she led him to the couch, where they sat, half turning to face one another.

"I suggest" she began, "two sessions per day, each session to cover all three sections".

Sheldon looked uncomfortable, and was about to suggest starting with just one session per day, then he saw the determined look on Amy's face. Silently, he nodded his agreement.

"Good" she announced, "Section one. Tell me something, and I'll respond, then I'll tell you something, then you say something in response, but on topic mind".

Sheldon nodded, then he thought for a few seconds. "Although I like staying here with you" he began, "I miss living across the hall from Penny".

"That's understandable" she assured him, "you've lived across from her for a long time, but you'll still see her".

For a moment Sheldon looked distant, the he smiled, "True".

Giving him a moment, Amy announced "I've been informed, they're extending the funding, on my addiction research, for at least another two years".

He opened his mouth, about to comment that his dark matter research was open ended, but he checked himself. His mind was working overtime, trying to think of a response. Finally thinking of something to say, he replied "Does that mean you'll be able to stay at Caltech?"

"It does" she confirmed, noticing the happy smile returning to his face.

"OK, that was good" she confirmed, "now section two, compliments. You've coped really well, with the upheaval resulting from the fire".

This was an easy one, because he truly meant what he said. "You're an excellent neurobiologist, and a good friend".

With a smile, she complimented him, "That was great, well done".

They looked at each other, neither sure what to do for section three. She realized she should've allowed herself more time, to plan this out.

Amy knew they needed something challenging, but not so advanced, that it would freak either of them out.

Finally deciding, she moved closer to him, and placed her arms around his chest, drawing him closer, until their bodies met. Putting her mouth to his ear, she instructed "thirty seconds".

Sheldon put his arms around her, and they sat there, bodies pressed together, then he inhaled, and the sweet scent of cherries permeated his senses.

He'd missed the arousing scent of her shampoo, and inhaling it again, he was overcome with a feeling of comfort and happiness.

He held her, his mind drifting back to the last time they'd touched like this, their 5 year anniversary evening together, and he cursed himself for the hundredth time, then he felt a patting on his back. Shaking himself from his daydream, he heard Amy's voice, "Sheldon, the thirty seconds are up".

Reluctantly, he released her, moving himself a few inches back along the couch, an embarrassed grin on his face, "Sorry".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Laying on his back, Sheldon closed his eyes and inhaled the freshly laundered smell of the sheets, and the faint, but unmistakable scent of cherries.

The desire to touch her was driving him crazy, and he knew there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight, with her so close, but so far away.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he girded his loins and, in barely a whisper, called "Amy".

Almost asleep, she barely heard his call, but it roused her. Half asleep, she asked "Yes?"

"I can't sleep" he sighed, "can we **please** get rid of the neutral zone?"

She lay there, torn. Though she wouldn't admit it, she too was finding his presence comforting and pleasurable.

Feigning frustration, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh, then murmured "I guess so".

In a second, Sheldon had crossed the eighteen inches of mattress between them, and was cuddled in behind her, whispering "Thank you".

Feeling the reassuring touch of him pressing against her back, a shiver running through her, she replied "You're welcome. Now Let's get some sleep".

Laying against her back, he felt her breathing slow, and her muscles relax.

He waited until he was sure she was asleep, then he pressed his face into her silky hair, inhaled deeply of her cherry shampoo, closed his eyes, and slipped into the deepest, most relaxing sleep he'd had in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Burning Desire.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Laying in bed, in the half light of early morning, Sheldon was conflicted. On the one hand, he was snuggling into the warm, comforting back, of the most incredible woman he'd ever met, a woman he desired with every fiber of his being, a woman he loved more than life itself.

The problem was, she was no longer his girlfriend, and the road back to that state of bliss, seemed long and torturous. Equally torturous, was his rock hard erection, which was currently pressing into Amy's buttocks. He inhaled, in an attempt to relax his arousal, but the cherry scent of the hair, his face was buried in, merely served to increase his arousal.

He gently stroked her stomach, with the palm of his right hand, feeling the firm but soft texture of her skin, through the cotton pajamas, then, to his horror, Amy began to rouse from sleep.

He was about to draw his arm from around her body, where it had spent much of the night, when it was suddenly trapped by Amy's right arm.

He lay there, debating how to extract himself from the situation, when Amy pushed herself back against him, trapping his arousal between her legs. He inhaled, willing himself to calm down, then, still half asleep, she murmured "That's nice".

A moment later, fully awake, and realizing the position they were in, she jerked herself away from him, releasing him from between her legs, and his arm from under hers. Glancing over her shoulder, she blushed slightly and apologized, "I'm sorry Sheldon".

"I'm the one who should apologize" he countered, "if I wasn't so aroused, it wouldn't have happened".

"You're not responsible for an involuntary reaction" she assured him. "And you're not responsible for what you do in your sleep either", he countered.

"I agree" she confirmed, "let's just put it down to subconscious and unconscious behavior. Now, if you will excuse me, I'll take a shower".

Laying on his back, his head propped on the pillow, his eyes fixed on the door Amy had passed through a minute and 25 seconds earlier, he listened to the shower, imagining Amy, standing naked under the hot water, washing her hair with cherry shampoo, and smearing her body with shower gel.

Realizing such thoughts were doing nothing to reduce his arousal, he climbed from the bed, slipped on a dressing gown, made his way to the kitchen area, and began preparing breakfast.

Tipping an omelet onto a plate, he placed it on the far side of the dining table, between the knife and fork he had set, then turned back to the stove, to begin preparing another omelet.

Entering the room, dressed in a bath robe and rubbing her hair with a towel, Amy inhaled, and declared, "That smells delicious".

Turning from the stove, Sheldon handed her a mug of tea, casually announcing "Only the best for my lady". Amy shot him a look, and Sheldon replied "I know, we're not a couple, but, to me, you will always be 'my lady' ".

Sitting at the table, Sheldon took a sip of his tea, and asked "Are you ready for our session?"

"OK" she replied, "pay me a compliment". Looking her up and down, he ran his tongue across his top lip, then informed her, "You look amazing. So beautiful".

For a few seconds, Amy sat there, her mouth half open, her mind digesting what Sheldon had just said, then, with a smile, she said "Thank you. That was really nice. I think we're done".

Seeing the questioning look on his face, Amy explained "We already covered the conversation and intimacy, while we were in bed. We don't always have to do it in a formal, sitting down situation".

"Oh" he replied, "I never thought of it like that. Now, if you don't want any more breakfast, I'll take a shower".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Standing under the water spray, he tried not to think of Amy, standing naked under the very same shower, but it wasn't easy. Smiling, he joked to himself, " _You might even say it's hard_ ".

Rinsing himself, he stepped from the shower, wrapped a bath towel around his waist, and headed for the bedroom, to dress.

Coming out of the bedroom, having collected her Cell Phone from the bedside cabinet, Amy met Sheldon in the hallway. Running her eyes over his wet, naked chest, she swallowed hard, flashed him an embarrassed grin, mumbled "Excuse me" stepped past him, and darted into the living room.

When Sheldon returned to the living room, a few minutes later, he found Amy in her jacket, putting her shoulder bag around her neck. "I won't be long" she confirmed, then she let herself out, closing the door behind her.

Making her way down the stairs, she walked to the parking lot, jumped in her car, took a deep, relaxing breath, fired up the engine, and headed for North Los Robles Avenue.

Twenty minutes later, she knocked at apartment 4B. Opening the door, Penny invited her in, and Amy took a seat on the couch.

Seeing a nervous, flustered look on Amy's face, penny asked "So, what's up?"

"Oh man" Amy breathed, "I made a **huge** mistake, inviting Sheldon to stay with me".

"You two been fighting?" Penny asked, pouring a glass of wine, and putting it on the coffee table, in front of Amy.

"No" Amy assured her, "Quite the contrary. Sheldon's been the perfect guest, polite, helpful and attentive".

Penny was confused. Tilting her head and shrugging, she asked "So What's the problem?"

Amy gave her a look that said 'Isn't it obvious?' "My problem is, I just want him all the time".

Seeing the same confused look on Penny's face, Amy continued with the explanation. "I woke up this morning, to find Sheldon spooning me, and oh my God, I wanted him **so much** ". Her breathing increasing, she confessed, "It was all I could do, not to take him there and then".

Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the mental image, as she continued, "Then, to top it off, I saw him half naked, and soaking wet from the shower".

"Oh God Penny" she moaned, "being that close to him, is driving me insane. My loins are permanently on fire".

Penny gave her a look that said 'This isn't complicated'.

"For heaven's sake" she proffered, "Just tell him he's forgiven, get back together, then screw his brains out. He gets his girlfriend back, and", with a salacious grin, she finished, "you get to use his fire hose".

Giving her a roll of the eyes, Amy replied "I wish it were that simple".

Penny asked "Why isn't it that simple? You love him, and he loves you, right?"

Taking a drink of her wine, Amy considered what Penny had just said, then she asked, "Wouldn't I be compromising my principles, just to satisfy my needs?"

"I don't know" Penny replied, "What are your principles?"

Amy shrugged, "Mostly that Sheldon needs to change, before I'll get back with him".

"And has he changed?" Penny asked. "A little" Amy confirmed, "But I'm not sure if it's enough".

"Then give him an A for effort" Penny suggested, "and give him his reward".

"It seems a bit underhand and manipulative" Amy confessed. "I establish a set of conditions, for us getting back together, then lower the bar, for my own benefit".

Rubbing her chin, Penny considered for a moment, then announced, "I really don't know what to tell you Ames".

Smacking her lips, Amy replied "Thanks for listening anyway". Draining her glass, she made her way to the door, opened it and stepped outside.

Shrugging, she confirmed, "I really don't know what to do. Sometimes, he can be so infuriating, and other times, he can be so caring and thoughtful".

"You think Leonard's any different?" Penny asked, "don't kid yourself. We all have our irritating habits".

Turning, Amy began down the stairs, calling back, "I guess. See you later".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Heading back toward Glendale, she pondered the predicament she'd got herself into. " _How?_ " she wondered, " _could I have been so lax and careless?_ " In all her years as a scientist, she always prided herself, on her meticulous and rigorous planning.

The blare of a car horn jerked her from her daydream, and, slamming on the brakes, she realized she'd run a red light.

A mile up the road, she swung into the parking lot at Glendale park, and made her way into the park, to sit on a bench. Being a Sunday morning, it was fairly quiet, and she could mull over her problems in relative peace.

She had no difficulty defining her problems, but the solution evaded her.

Finally, the germ of an idea began to sprout in her mind. Returning to her car, she was surprised to discover she'd been in the park for over an hour.

Leaving the parking lot, she continued toward Glendale, arriving at her apartment block, a little after 11 o'clock.

Turning the key in the door, Amy pushed the door open, to be greeted by the smell of food.

Giving her a welcoming smile, Sheldon announced "Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes".

Amy replied "Great, but first, we need to talk".

This didn't sound good, and Sheldon gave her a nervous look, asking "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No" she assured him, "I'm the one who has made the mistake. Sheldon, please come and sit down".

Taking the seat next to her, on the couch, he glanced around the room, then Amy explained, "Sheldon, I was careless, when I came up with the session plan". Seeing the questioning look on his face, she hurried to continue, "I failed to define the success/failure threshold. As a result, there's no objective way to rate your progress".

Sheldon pondered for a moment, then replied "I trust your judgment Amy". Raising her eyebrows, she frowned, "I wish I could, but I can't, so I've decided the best". Pausing, she rephrased, "the **least worst option** is, for us both to conduct the assessment".

For a long moment, Sheldon considered the suggestion, then he asked "So, what you are suggesting is, I rate my progress, then you rate my progress, and we require a unanimous verdict?"

"Yes" she confirmed, "I know it's not perfect, and probably not that scientifically sound, but it's the only solution I can think of".

"OK" he replied, "I'll start. Firstly, communication. I believe I have communicated with you in a respectful and open way, and I am learning to listen, and remain on topic. My judgment is a pass".

Amy considered his words, then, with a smile, she confirmed "I agree".

"Next" he announced, "politeness. I believe I have been polite, and complimented you well, so, again, I say pass".

"Couldn't agree more" she replied, a grin spreading across her face.

Sheldon's face became stern, then he went on "Finally, intimacy". Hesitating, he announced "Fail".

With a gasp, Amy asked "What? But why?"

"Because" he continued, "I'm not comfortable, being intimate with you".

Reaching out and taking his hand, she asked "You think I'm completely comfortable, being intimate with you?"

Sheldon gave her a questioning look, "But, I thought …?"

Interrupting, she shook her head, "Well I'm not, I'm far from completely comfortable. Sometimes, I'm scared to death, but, at the same time, excited".

Sheldon gave her a nervous grin, "I thought that was just me?"

"Trust me" she assured, "it's not just you. Sheldon, I don't expect you to be comfortable from the off. I know I'm not, and never have been. I just want you to be willing to try. Now, knowing that, would you care to reconsider your last answer?"

"Yes, I believe I would" he replied. With a smile a mile wide, he confirmed "I vote pass!"

"Me too" she confirmed, smiling broadly, "now, would you be averse, to revisiting our 5th Anniversary encounter?"

"That depends" he replied. "If you're intending to berate me again, for mentioning the Flash, then yes I would be averse, but, if you want us to reenact it, with appropriate improvements, then no, I wouldn't be averse".

"Definitely the second one" she confirmed, leaning toward him, murmuring "Come here".

Their lips joining, his left hand on her thigh, his right on her ribcage, Sheldon's heart soared, the taste and feel of Amy's lips bringing back a thousand incredible memories, of a thousand amazing feelings. Inhaling, he smelt the cherry scent of her shampoo, mixed with the delicate scent of her perfume, and the powerful, yet elusive scent of her pheromones, all combining to create a heady, arousing aroma, which made him lightheaded, and exquisitely twisted and tortured his loins.

Amy grazed her tongue across his top lip and, to her delight and amazement, Sheldon opened his mouth and pressed the tip of his tongue against her lips, until, feeling Amy open her lips wider, he pressed his tongue into her mouth, and felt it brush against hers.

The warm wetness of her mouth, which he had always expected to find unpleasant, was, in fact a wonderful, exhilarating sensation, which drove deep into his being, stirring his loins and driving his arousal.

Moaning against her mouth, he stroked and teased his tongue against hers, until, unable to hold on any longer, he broke the kiss, to gulp in much needed air.

Leaning against the back of the couch, between gasps, Amy declared "Sheldon, that was incredible".

Steadying his breathing, Sheldon agreed, "It was. That was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Wandering into the bedroom, fastening the top three buttons of her pajamas, Amy stifled a grin, as Sheldon struggled, but failed, to avert his eyes, from the rapidly disappearing view of her cleavage.

Pulling back the covers, she slipped into the bed alongside him, then, drawing the covers over her, she cuddled alongside him, resting her head on the left side of his chest, and laying her left arm across his stomach, a few inches above the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

Leaning his head down, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and whispered "I've missed you Amy, so much".

"Me too" she replied, "let's promise each other that, in future, if there's something were not happy with, or something we want, we'll just tell each other, instead of brooding about it".

"I agree" he said, "No beating about the bush, just honesty".

"Actually" she smiled, "there is something I'd like to discuss".

Sheldon looked pensive, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well" Amy replied, "On Friday, you offered to do some things, if I'd be your girlfriend again".

Seeing the questioning look on his face, she rushed to clarify, "This isn't a requirement. I'm not going to break up with you again, if you say no. I just want you to consider it, but you must feel free to refuse".

Sheldon was on tenterhooks. "Amy, please just say what it is you want".

Licking her lips, she asked "Sheldon, would consider living here, permanently?"

For a few moments, Sheldon looked distant, then a smile bloomed on his face. His breathing increasing, he replied "Yes. I'd love to live with you". Pausing, he let his eyes flick across her outline in the bed, then he asked "While we're on the subject of doing things, Amy, may I do something with you?"

"Of course" she assured him, her pulse increasing, "what is it you want to do?"

Sheldon's lip trembled, then he licked it, his eyes still flitting across the covers.

Trembling with anticipation, she urged him, "Sheldon, don't tell me, just do it".

For a second, he hesitated, then his right hand flew toward her, and surrounded her left breast. His touch was firm, and a little heavy, but not uncomfortably so, and Amy shuddered from the suddenness of it.

Seeing her jerk, he asked urgently, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all" she assured him, "it was just a bit sudden. A warning would've been appreciated, but no, you didn't hurt me".

Relaxing a little, Sheldon remained still, the gentle warmth of her flesh, slowly soaking into his palm, then he flexed his fingers, just a little, feeling the firm yet yielding texture of her skin, Amy's breathing getting faster, as he explored her breast with his fingertips, then he drew his index finger across the perfect curve, to drag slowly across her nipple, through her pajamas, which hardened instantly to his touch.

Whimpering, Amy arched her back off the bed, pushing her breast harder against his palm, the covering of his hand making her flesh feel warmer, her breathing becoming jagged.

A moment later, his hand was gone, and he was undoing the buttons of her pajama top. Amy braced herself for his touch, but it still came as a surprise, and she inhaled rapidly, as she felt the bare flesh of his palm cover her breast, his index finger circle her nipple, then drag slowly and lightly across it, then he trapped it between his thumb and index finger, squeezing it slightly and rolling it between them.

Between gritted teeth, her eyes clamped shut, she groaned "Oh God, yes", her loins in twisting delights, her mind screaming for relief but, at the same time, begging for more, then his lips closed around her other nipple, and he sucked it into his mouth, tasting the hard, roughness of it, Amy squirming under his mouth, her fingers clawing at the bed covers, her nerves stretched fit to tear apart. Balancing on the very edge, through gritted teeth, she begged "Oh God, bite, please bite".

Caught up in the moment, his girlfriend thrashing and begging under him, Sheldon was still cautious. He knew he would never forgive himself, if he hurt, or worse, injured her, but he couldn't deny her the release she was begging for, so he trapped her nipple between his teeth, and gently bit down onto it.

Feeling the twinge of pain from Sheldon's teeth, she crashed over the edge, her loins erupting in a ball of fire, the twisting knot of tension rolling through her body, her back arching from the bed, threatening to tear her nipple from Sheldon's mouth, her orgasm flooding through her body like a tidal wave, her mind a mass of feelings, but not a coherent thought among them.

The seconds passing by, Sheldon was getting concerned, that Amy hadn't taken a single breath, since the moment he bit down, then she flopped onto the bed, gasping in a lungful of air, then another one, her eyes still clamped shut, her fingers still clenched in the covers.

Watching his girlfriend, slowly turning from a mass of writhing flesh and bones, back into a functioning woman, he now understood, why Penny screamed 'Oh God' and 'Yeehaw', when she slept with Leonard. Seeing Amy, correction, **his** Amy, experience such intense pleasure, gave him the determination to do more, much more, with, and for her.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Returning from the shower, the perspiration washed from her body, and wearing fresh pajamas, Amy wandered casually into the bedroom, her pajama top unbuttoned and hanging loose, Sheldon's eyes following the gently swinging orbs of milky perfection, then, standing by the bed, she leaned over, to kiss him forcefully and passionately on the lips, his right hand rising, to cup her left breast. Her breathing becoming short and jagged, she moaned "Oh yeah, yeah", then she was in bed, sitting on his stomach, feeling his hardness nudging against her bottom.

"Please?" he begged, "please don't, oh God, not yet".

Leaning over him, in a whisper, she promised "I won't force you Sheldon. I promise you, I will never force you to do anything, but please tell me what you want, and I'll do it for you. Just tell me".

In a moment, he was unbuttoning his pajama top, pulling it open, to expose his slim, but muscular chest. Murmuring a quiet "Hoo", Amy gave him a smile of recognition, then sliding herself a few inches down his legs, causing Sheldon's arousal to drag across her, a mutual moan rising in both their throats, she leant over him, her nipples teasing his stomach, and captured his left nipple between her lips, sucking it into her mouth.

Feeling the warm wetness of Amy's lips surround his nipple, he instantly pulsed under her, emptying into his pajamas, Amy feeling each pulse, from him pressing against her stomach, Sheldon pleading "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

"It's OK Sheldon" she assured him, "you did incredibly well, considering everything you did for me, ten minutes ago". Tracing delicate patterns on his Pectoral muscles, with her fingertips, she reassured him, "So long as you enjoyed it, it's all good".

Fifteen minutes later, after a shower and fresh pajamas, Sheldon cuddled in behind the soft, warm body of his, once again girlfriend, his face buried deep in her cherry scented hair, his right hand gently cupping her left breast, her slow steady breathing leading him gently into sleep. Slipping into sleep, he promised himself, that he never again would be, the shallow, self centered fool, who almost lost forever, the most beautiful, loving, caring woman, in all the universes.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Burning Desire.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Rousing from sleep, Amy reached across to Sheldon, but there was just a cold, empty space. Glancing at the alarm clock, she read the time, 2-37am.

Throwing back the covers, she climbed from the bed, crossed her pajama top across herself, tucking it into the waistband of her pants, and headed for the living room.

Sheldon was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of tea. He didn't seem to hear her enter the room, and didn't react until she wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

Feeling the tension in his body, she released him, circled the counter, and sat opposite him, then she asked "Are you OK?"

Sheldon took a deep breath, then, with a nervous tremble to his voice, he replied, "Amy, what we did last night was amazing, but it's going too fast".

"I thought it might be" she confirmed, "when you begged me not to". Reaching across the counter, taking his hand, stoking the back of it, she nodded and assured him, "We can take it slower".

Sheldon's eyes misted over, and he sniffed, "Thank you. You know I love you and want to be with you, but I just can't go that fast".

"It's OK" she reassured, "it'll be fine. I can wait a while".

Sheldon frowned and bit his lip, "You're not disappointed?"

"No" she replied, shaking her head and smiling, "I'm not. You didn't say no. You just said not yet". Squeezing his hand, she smiled and suggested "Let's go back to bed".

Snuggling together, Amy hesitated to ask, for fear of the answer, then, bracing herself, she asked "Have you changed your mind about living here?"

"NO" he confirmed, shaking his head, a confident edge to his voice, "the one thing I'm certain of, is that I want to live with you".

Turning off the bedside lamp, Amy went to turn her back, so Sheldon could spoon her, but his hand caught her right shoulder. "No" he said, with a sad smile "please don't turn away. I want to look at you".

Turning the lamp back on, she rolled to face him, smiling, and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer, their faces a few inches apart, and that's how they fell asleep, close enough to feel the heat, and smell the scent, of each other.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sometime during the night, he must have let go of Amy, because he woke to an empty space beside him, and heard the sound of running water. He lay there, imagining Amy, standing naked under the shower, washing herself. For a moment, he considered joining her, but his nerve failed him, and he lay there, listening and imagining.

After a few minutes, the shower was turned off, then Amy wandered back into the bedroom, a towel around her waist, and another in her hand. Seeing Sheldon's wide eyed look, she gave him a questioning tilt of the head, and pointed out "You've seen me like this before. You even had your mouth on my nipples last night".

"You're right" he confirmed, "I'm OK with you like that. Just don't take off the other towel".

"I won't" she assured, her voice gentle and calm, "Now would you like to dry my back for me?" Taking the proffered towel, he knelt behind her, and dried her back, in long, gentle strokes, occasionally venturing over her shoulder, or under her arm, to briefly caress her upper chest, and the sides of her breasts, his breathing becoming slightly labored. Amy knew exactly what he was doing, testing and pushing himself, stretching his boundaries, and she relaxed, holding her own breathing as steady as she could, so as not to make him nervous.

True, what he was doing was mild, compared to what he had done last might, but what he did last night was in the heat of the moment, whereas this was deliberate.

As he dried her skin, her hair was drying out, and the cherry scent of her shampoo was becoming stronger, and with it, Sheldon's arousal, until he could stand it no longer. Without warning, he leaned forward and placed a brief kiss at the base of her neck, then, dropping the towel, he murmured "Excuse me", jumped from the bed, rushed out of the door, across the hall, and into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, he wandered into the living room, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet, and sat at the kitchen counter, where Amy had placed a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal.

Pausing, his spoon halfway to his mouth, he stared at her, then his eyes scanned slowly downward, examining her body through the bathrobe. Taking a long, slow breath, he announced "I love you Amy". Raising his head, to look her in the eye, he pleaded "Please wait for me".

"Sheldon" she replied, "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere". Straightening up, she asked, "Now, shall we get dressed, and go to work?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Leonard snorted with disgust. It was the third time this morning, the laser had blown a circuit, and he was getting really annoyed.

Glancing at the clock, he judged he had just enough time to remove the faulty circuit board before lunch, then, as he began, Sheldon wandered in, picking up a pair safety glasses and putting them on.

Leonard gave him an exasperated look, and said "You needn't bother with the glasses. Damn laser's blown again".

Dropping the glasses back on the desk, Sheldon asked "Could I borrow your car? I have a couple of errands to run". "Sure" Leonard replied, "keys are in my jacket pocket".

Fifteen minutes later, Sheldon pulled into a parking lot, alongside a row of shops, locked the car, made his way along the row, and entered a jewelers shop, where the jeweler had a velvet box waiting for him.

Settling the bill, he put the box in his jacket pocket, returned to the car, swung out of the parking lot, and headed for North Los Robles Avenue, where he entered 2311, climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, glanced at the boarded up door of 4A, then knocked on 4B.

Hearing the knock, Penny dried her hands, turned from the sink and opened the door, allowing Sheldon in, where he took a seat on the couch.

"So" Penny asked, "what's with the mid-morning phone call?"

"I need some advice" Sheldon replied, "but first", taking the box from his pocket, and handing it to her, he asked "what do you think?"

Opening the box, Penny gave an appreciative raise of her eyebrows. "It's beautiful. I think she'll love it".

Closing the box, she handed it back to Sheldon, who put it back in his pocket, then he continued "Penny, I need some advice". He hesitated, "on intimacy".

Penny frowned, "You know Sheldon, I'm not really comfortable, giving that kind of advice, especially to you".

Sheldon looked deflated, "But I don't know anyone more qualified. Based on man hours alone, you outrank the rest of my friends, put together".

" **Hey** " Penny protested, her voice rising, "It's not that much, and even if it were, I still don't like to get involved".

"Please Penny" Sheldon implored, "I'm desperate". "Fine" Penny huffed, "How far have you got?"

Blushing slightly, Sheldon confirmed, "Second base". Giving him an encouraging smile, Penny complimented, "That's not bad, but next time, try using your mouth. Having your nipples sucked is awesome".

"I know" Sheldon replied, blushing deeper, "we did that last night, and it was great". He sat there for a moment, a dreamy, distant look in his eyes, an image of Amy's perfect body, filling his thoughts.

Growing more uncomfortable by the second, she asked, "Couldn't you just read the book we got you?"

"I did" Sheldon confirmed, "it took me a week, because I had to keep taking a break, but I did finish it. I'm just worried I might do something wrong. You know, something Amy won't like".

"I don't think there's much chance of that" she assured him, "I reckon you could take her on the kitchen counter, with a roomful of guests, and she'd be OK with it".

Sheldon's eyes widening, Penny rushed to explain, "I was joking Sheldon. Why don't you just ask Amy?"

Sheldon looked shocked. "You ask Leonard, what he wants you to do to him?

"Of course" Penny confirmed, "and he asks me what I want. That's how you get to know, what turns the other person on".

Inhaling, Sheldon held the breath, then blew it out. "OK, I'll give it a go".

"Good for you" Penny replied, "and remember, there are no rules". Grinning, she finished, "be adventurous".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Swallowing the last mouthful of his food, Sheldon put his fork on the plate, took the small velvet box from his pocket, and placed it in the middle of the table.

Amy gasped, her eyes fixed on the box, then she asked "Is this? Are you?"

"No, no" he rushed to explain, "I'm not asking you too marry me. It's way too soon for that".

"Way - too - soon?" Amy asked, stretching out the sentence. "Can I take it from that, you intend to, at some point?"

Seeing him look down to his plate, his cheeks flushing, she apologized "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that". Picking up the box, she eased the lid open, to see a silver pendant, in the form of the DNA double helix.

Lifting it from the box, she clipped the chain around her neck, stroked it briefly with her thumb, then lay it against her skin, where it hung a couple of inches below her collar bone.

"Oh Sheldon" she purred, "it's beautiful". Sheldon smiled, "I know your birthday isn't till next month, but I wanted you to have it now, in celebration of our living together".

Taking a drink of his Strawberry Kwik, he grinned and asked "Shall we go to bed?"

Amy gave him a questioning look, and asked "Isn't it a bit early?"

Blushing, he cleared his throat, and murmured "I wasn't intending to sleep".

Raising her eyebrows, Amy confirmed "Oh, I understand now. OK, let's go". Pushing her plate away, she stood from the table, took him by the hand, and led him into the bedroom.

Cuddling together, Sheldon laying on his back, Amy's head on his chest, her left arm across his stomach, Amy felt him swallow, then, in a hesitant voice, he asked "Amy, what turns you on?"

Turning her face to look at him, she gave him a questioning look and asked "Where did that come from?"

Sheldon looked nervous. Clearing his throat, he ventured "Aren't you supposed to ask your partner, what they would like you to do for them?"

"Well yes" Amy confirmed, "but I might say something you're not comfortable with". Giving him a brief kiss on the cheek, she suggested "Do whatever you feel you want to do. I'm sure I'll love it".

Sheldon considered for a moment, then he deftly undid the top three buttons of her pajama jacket, slipped his hand inside, and cupped her left breast. He hesitated, the soft warmth of her flesh tantalizing his palm.

Feeling himself hardening, he fought to control the tightening tension in the root of his arousal. He lay there for a long moment, until his breathing slowed, then he gently pinched her nipple between his finger and thumb, his other fingers still caressing her delicate skin.

Her loins twisting at his touch, she rolled onto her back, Sheldon rolling onto his side to stay with her, closed her eyes and lay there, feeling his touch, then she felt his other hand slip between her legs, to cover her, outside her pajamas, and she whimpered.

She gasped a breath, feeling his fingertips trace her folds through the thin material, and her whole body twitched, then his fingers curled under, to press against her.

Drawing his second finger across her, tracing her lips, Sheldon froze, perilously close to the point of no return, murmuring "No, no, no".

"It's OK" she assured him, her voice low and comforting, almost a whisper, "you don't have to resist. Just relax, let it go. There's nothing to be afraid of".

He lay there on his side, his fingers still tenderly touching her, feeling her heat, his breathing a series of gasps, then he begged "Touch me, please". Amy could barely believed what she'd heard, but there was no doubt she'd heard correctly. Slowly and carefully, she reached for him, and gently surrounded him through his pajama pants. She stroked him once, then twice and, on the third stroke he pulsed in her hand, his breathing in time to the pulses.

Sheldon lay there for about a minute, his heart rate and breathing gradually slowing, then he looked into the limpid pools of green, that stared back at him. "Oh my God" he breathed, "that was out of this world".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Fighting to stay asleep, Amy knew it was a battle she couldn't win, but she fought it anyway. In her half awake state, she could feel the heat, and smell the talc of Sheldon, laying against her, his warm breath teasing her head through her hair, and his arousal pressing against her belly.

Putting her arm around him, she noticed she could feel the bare flesh of his back, and opened her eyes. Sheldon was naked from the waist up. Wriggling, she managed to slip him between her legs and, closing her legs around him, she felt his hardness against her. Inhaling the scent of talc, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Some time later, maybe minutes, maybe hours, she finally surrendered to consciousness, to find Sheldon still between her legs, and as hard as before. Rocking her pelvis back and forward, she stroked him with her thighs, then he moaned, low and deep, and began to gently thrust back against her.

Her loins twisting and aching, she continued to stroke him with her thighs, then Sheldon's breathing became suddenly rapid, and she knew he was awake. With a guilty look, she apologized "I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't …..", but Sheldon cut her off, groaning "don't be sorry", then he rolled her onto her back, and he was on top, laying between her legs, his erection pushing hard against her. For a moment he was still, then he was thrusting against her, his loins tightening, his breathing hurried, groaning in time with his thrusts.

Feeling him driving against her, Amy wrapped her legs around his body and lifted her bottom off the mattress, giving him the perfect target, each of his thrusts nudging against her hot, swollen lips, her loins tightening, twisting into a mass of white hot desire.

If it weren't for the pajamas, Sheldon would have entered her. He thrust on and on, feeling his release getting closer, until he could hold on no longer. With a final hard thrust, his muscles clenched and he emptied into his pajamas.

Feeling him release, Amy was over the edge, crashing into her orgasm, Sheldon still on top of her, pulsing against her.

He lay there, his face buried in her soft, silky, cherry scented hair, his breathing still rapid, his pulse pounding in his ears. Finally summoning the energy to lift his head, he stared into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, a contended grin spreading across her sweet lips. Pressing his mouth to her lips, he pressed his tongue into her open, wet, welcoming mouth, caressing and tasting Amy's tongue, his hand cupping her left breast, his index finger circling and teasing her nipple.

Her climax dissipating through her body, Amy broke the kiss, took in a deep, relaxing breath, held it and let it out, then she declared "That was awesome". She lay there for a few more seconds then, reluctantly informed him "Go get a shower. We have work to go to".

Swinging his legs out of the bed, he sat up, then looked her up and down, his eyes tracing her outline under the covers, his eidetic memory recording every detail.

He looked at her for a long moment, then he swallowed loudly, urging himself to vocalize his thoughts. In a low, almost pleading voice, he implored, "come with me".

Amy gave him a questioning look, and he explained "come and shower with me".

Her heart racing, she took a deep breath and asked "You really want to do that?" Rising from the bed, he turned back and, taking her hand, lifted her from the bed, and began leading her toward the bedroom door. Not resisting, she followed him out of the bedroom, across the hall and into the bathroom.

They stood, nervously staring at one another, neither sure who should make the first move, then Sheldon reached out and pulled the bow on Amy's pajama bottoms. The pants slipped to the floor and she stood, naked from the waist down, in front of him. He stared at her nakedness, unable to tear his eyes from it, then breathed "Oh my God, that is so beautiful".

She stood there, blushing from the compliment, and the embarrassment of being naked, then she reached forward and tugged his pajama cord, and Sheldon was completely naked. Even only partly erect, he was quite impressive, and she let out a quiet 'hoo'. Undoing the remaining buttons, she slipped the pajama top from her shoulders, and stepped into the shower, Sheldon just a step behind her.

The moment they were under the hot water, Sheldon looked her wet body up and down, a look of longing desire filling his cobalt blue eyes, then he backed her against the wall, his body pressed against hers. Feeling her wet breasts pressing against his chest, he hardened, slipping between her legs, his height causing his length to press against her, feeling her heat.

He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, his body pressed against hers, his hardness pressing against her. Amy's loins burst into flames, an aching, heavy wetness forming deep inside her, then she reached between them and surrounded him, to squeeze and stroke him.

Feeling Amy's hand, hot, wet and soft, surround him, he broke the kiss, and, gasping "Oh God, oh God yes", he began stroking in her hand, then Amy guided him toward herself, until he nudged her lips. Sheldon felt himself touch her, and a tiny electric shock ran through his length, and deep into his core.

He pushed himself against her, and he was in, only an inch or so, but he was in. The heat was intense, and he screwed his eyes shut, fighting the instinct to thrust again, knowing if he did, he would completely lose control.

Balancing on the edge, Amy begged "Please Sheldon, please, oh God, p-l-e-a-s-e". Hearing her beg was the most arousing thing he'd ever heard, and, throwing caution to the wind, he pushed himself deeper, feeling the hot, silky wetness surround and caress him, stoking his desire to unimaginable new heights, his breathing fast and desperate, his heart thumping in his chest.

Feeling him entering her, Amy expected to feel pain, but there was very little, just a tugging, dragging feeling, as he pushed himself deeper into her, then he was moving, his strokes uneven and jerky.

Amy clung to him, her back pressed against the tiles, the hot water cascading over them, her loins twisting and aching, her heart racing, then he drew himself almost all the way out, then plunged deep in again, and the was it, she was over the edge, her muscles clenching, her walls tightening around him, increasing the sensations for both of them, Sheldon stroking on, then, his muscles clenching deep inside him, he erupting, pulse after pulse flooding into her, his final thrusts hard and deep.

They stood there under the water, trembling from the exertion and their climaxes, which were slowly dissipating through them, then their mouths were crushed together, hungrily devouring each other, Sheldon still buried deep inside her, her delicious heat seeping into him, then he slipped from her, and she felt an aching emptiness, a feeling almost of loss.

They kissed long and deep, tongues caressing tongues, naked flesh teasing naked fresh, each tiny movement rubbing wet skin together, until they parted, to stare, unashamedly at one another.

Squeezing shower gel into his palms, Sheldon rubbed his hands together, then spread the lather across her stomach, circling, to gently massage it in, then he circled upward, stroking it into the perfectly round, smooth orbs of her breasts, then onto her shoulders, and on, to stroke the back of her neck, then, drawing her closer, he ran both soapy palms down her back, to find and cup her soft buttocks, and pull her against him, the soapiness making their flesh slip and slide against each other. Taking the shower head from the wall, he rinsed the shower gel from their bodies.

Putting the shower head back on its bracket, he watched the water run down her breasts, to drip from the dark buds of her nipples, then he leaned in and kissed a drip from her.

Amy sat on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge, Sheldon kneeling behind her, drying her back with a soft, warm towel, then he reached under her arms, and stroked the towel across her breasts, the soft toweling dragging across her nipples, then down onto her belly.

With a reluctant sigh, he finally announced "Done". He watched as Amy padded across to her dresser, and, facing away from him, bent to open the third drawer down, searching through her underwear. He studied her buttock cheeks, a patch of hair visible between her legs, then he sighed deeply, thinking of the hours of work that stood between now and the evening, which would see them in bed together again.

Stepping into her panties, she slid them up and wiggled them over her hips, and Sheldon inwardly moaned. He stifled another moan, when she settled herself into her bra cups.

Thirty minutes later, Amy pulled her car into the parking lot at Caltech. Getting out, she locked the car door, gave Sheldon a smile, and asked "See you for lunch?"

"Of course" he confirmed, a grin spreading across his face, "try stopping me". He watched her walk into the entrance, then turn left, heading toward the neurobiology labs. When Amy was out of sight, he picked up his bag, slung the strap over his shoulder, gave another deep sigh, walked into the main entrance, and turned right.


End file.
